


wrapping gifts

by bruises



Series: christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many presents do we have left to wrap up?” Cora sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapping gifts

“How many presents do we have left to wrap up?” Cora sighs. She looks down at the present sitting on a sheet of wrapping paper and hopes that it will wrap itself.

Boyd smiles; he loves Christmas, it’s his favourite time of the year. “Come on, it’s not that bad. We’ve got about...10 more maybe?”

Cora groans and tears off a piece of tape. “They better love these presents or I swear -”

“They’ll love them, trust me,” Boyd tells her.

He wraps the paper around the candle he bought for Erica and tapes it lengthways and across the bottom. Boyd then gets some ribbon and ties a bow around the remaining wrapping paper at the top.

Cora looks at the wrapped candle as if it’s a piece of artwork at a museum. She tries her best to wrap the book for Braeden; she tapes it lengthways like he did and then she attempts to fold in the sides. Instead, she ends up with a papercut across her thumb that heals in seconds but hurts like hell.

“Do you want some help?” Boyd asks, looking down at Braeden’s present.

She tears off the wrapping paper around the book, nods, and climbs into Boyd’s lap. “I’m a hopeless wrapper. Next year we’re getting bags, Boyd.”

“We’re never buying bags; we can make them with wrapping paper too,” Boyd chuckles.

“Ughhh,” Cora sings. “You love Christmas too much.”

Boyd grins because yeah, Cora’s right. “I love you more, though.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Cora laughs. “I love you too. Now show me how to wrap this present.”

He softly holds Cora’s hands and guides them. It’s a little tricky at first and they both end up in fits of laughter by the time they’re done.

“Ta daa, it looks amazing,” Boyd smiles, holding the book.

“Braeden’s going to love it,” Cora agrees. “Can I put some ribbon on it? I actually know how to do that.”

“Of course,” Boyd replies, handing the present to her.

She quickly pecks him on the cheek and runs to the kitchen table to grab the pink roll of ribbon they’d bought earlier this month. 

Cora returns to the heater in the lounge room and sees Boyd picking up the ugly Christmas sweater that they’d gotten for Isaac. She smirks and snuggles up to him, lifting his arm so that it’s wrapped around her.

“Your wrapping is amazing and I don’t know how you do it,” Cora says, sighing contently. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
